


Quella giusta

by Nykyo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, romantica - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«È vero?»<br/>Cora sollevò lo sguardo dal libro – una delle cinque monografie che aveva aperte davanti a lei sul tavolo della biblioteca. Non faceva che dire che la relazione di inizio semestre era un vero incubo – e fissò Mike con aria visibilmente perplessa. Come se pensasse che aveva appena preso un colpo di sole o qualcosa di simile. In un certo senso aveva anche ragione, Mike stesso ne era convinto. Non era da lui partire in quarta in quel modo. Oppure sì… forse, in effetti, quando c’era Cora di mezzo… Beh, ormai la frittata era fatta, non c’era modo di tornare indietro, giusto? No. Mike non voleva tornare indietro. Magari quello non era il modo migliore di intavolare il discorso, però aveva bisogno di risposte.<br/>«È vero che una volta finito il master non intendi trasferirti a Beacon Hills?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quella giusta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CiciCe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciCe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Errare è umano](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427053) by [CiciCe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciCe/pseuds/CiciCe), [LizzieBennet_BetyART](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieBennet_BetyART/pseuds/LizzieBennet_BetyART). 



> Questo racconto è un regalo di compleanno per quell'amore di personcina che è [CiciCe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciCe/pseuds/CiciCe) Buon compleanno, tesoro <3 
> 
> I personaggi sono presi in prestito dalla sua bella storia [Errare è umano](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5427053) (ansia da prestazione, saltami addosso e fammi male!) e la storia è ispirata da due prompt che mi ha dato in un meme. Il primo (ho barato lo so) era, liberamente tradotto: "cose che hai detto e non avrei dovuto sentire" e il secondo era: "cose che hai detto tra i denti".
> 
> Un grazie di cuore alla mia beta Lori che riesce a essere indispensabile e preziosa perfino mentre sforna dolcetti ;)

_In the instant that you love someone_

_In the second that the hammer hits_

_Reality runs up your spine_

_And the pieces finally fit_

_And all I ever needed was the one_

_Like freedom fields where wild horses run_

_When stars collide like you and I_

_No shadows block the sun_

_You're all I've ever needed_

_Baby you're the one_

_(The One – Elton John)_

 

**Quella giusta**

 

 

«È vero?»

Cora sollevò lo sguardo dal libro – una delle cinque monografie che aveva aperte davanti a lei sul tavolo della biblioteca. Non faceva che dire che la relazione di inizio semestre era un vero incubo – e fissò Mike con aria visibilmente perplessa. Come se pensasse che aveva appena preso un colpo di sole o qualcosa di simile. In un certo senso aveva anche ragione, Mike stesso ne era convinto. Non era da lui partire in quarta in quel modo. Oppure sì… forse, in effetti, quando c’era Cora di mezzo… Beh, ormai la frittata era fatta, non c’era modo di tornare indietro, giusto? No. Mike non voleva tornare indietro. Magari quello non era il modo migliore di intavolare il discorso, però aveva bisogno di risposte.

«È vero che una volta finito il master non intendi trasferirti a Beacon Hills?»

Ecco, aveva sputato il rospo. Aspettò la reazione di Cora, che non si fece attendere.

«Chi te l’ha detto? Come diavolo fai a saperlo?»

Mike avvertì una fitta al centro del petto. La risposta che aveva appena ricevuto era legittima, ma non gli piaceva per niente. Il tono era stato aggressivo e Cora si stava mettendo sulla difensiva. Il cuore le batteva più svelto, e il suo odore aveva una sfumatura strana, difficile da leggere. Senso di colpa? Insicurezza? Disagio?

Mike preferiva non interrogarsi su ciò che poteva essere intuito con i sensi riguardo al suo, di sconvolgimento interiore. Anche Cora era un Licantropo, dopotutto.

«Non me l’ha detto nessuno.» Mike decise di essere sincero e di non fare omissioni. Un comportamento ben differente da quello di Cora. Perché lei non stava negando, anzi, la sua stessa domanda di rimando era stata un’ammissione implicita. Il che significava che c’era una cosa che, sino a quel momento, aveva scelto di non dirgli, malgrado stessero insieme, tra l’altro da un bel pezzo. E non si trattava di un’inezia, no, no era un’enormità capace di cambiare il futuro di entrambi. Però Cora aveva scelto di parlarne con altri e di tacere con lui. Dire che Mike si sentiva ferito era un eufemismo. Allora perché provava anche senso di colpa per aver origliato?

«Ho sentito Tara che ne parlava con la moglie di Morris, giù alla locanda» ammise, cercando di ricordare a se stesso che quello in torto non era di certo lui. «Ero fuori in veranda con le bambine, Linny mi ha spedito dentro a prendere qualcosa per la merenda e… non stavo usando l’udito da Licantropo, l’avrebbe sentito anche un umano, è solo che Tara pensava che fossero sole in cucina…»

La fine della frase gli si spezzò in gola. Il modo in cui Cora lo stava guardando era così ingiusto. Come se fosse lei quella che aveva un disperato bisogno di leggergli dentro e di realizzare cosa accidenti stava succedendo. E invece era lui quello che non ci capiva più niente, cavolo!

«Quindi è vero» constatò, lasciando trapelare la tristezza e la delusione nel tono della voce e fregandosene se doveva avere tutto l’aspetto di un cane bastonato, spalle incurvate e muso lungo, metaforica coda tra le gambe compresa.

Cora non tentò nemmeno di negare, annuì e basta, in silenzio. Il suo odore stava virando verso qualcosa di simile alla mortificazione venata di imbarazzo e Mike dubitava che fosse un buon segno. In più a osservarla sembrava quasi che fosse sul punto di aprir bocca per parlare, ma non ci riuscisse. Dava l’idea di una che aveva ingoiato un intero barattolo di colla.

Mike strinse i pugni per trattenersi dall’afferrare il bordo del tavolo da lettura e piantarci dentro una decina esatta di artigli. Già che c’era abbassò lo sguardo per evitare che qualunque altro avventore della biblioteca notasse strani bagliori dorati.

Discuterne con Cora mentre fissava il pavimento ed era così visibilmente sottosopra era umiliante, ma la verità era che a Mike importava solo fino a un certo punto di non mostrarsi debole. Non riusciva ad aspettare o a proporle di andare altrove per sviscerare la faccenda lontano da occhi indiscreti. Era innamorato di Cora come un povero idiota e se stava per perderla aveva bisogno di saperlo subito, dal momento che ci avrebbe messo un sacco di tempo per digerire la cosa. Supponendo che digerirla fosse possibile. Insomma, sì, erano giovani e tutto, eppure era davvero convinto che lei fosse quella giusta, che un domani avrebbero potuto costruire qualcosa. Non per forza lì a Yale, ok. Mike era stato disposto a seguirla a Beacon Hill, Scott McCall permettendo (Morris non sarebbe stato un problema. Era abituato a un branco in continuo mutamento), e a condividere con lei un futuro che comprendesse suo fratello Derek, i suoi nuovi amici e Stiles che, in fondo, era una vecchia conoscenza di entrambi. Se Cora non intendeva andare a vivere con Derek a Beacon Hills ci poteva essere una sola spiegazione: aveva deciso di tornare dal suo branco adottivo a Città del Messico.

Mike dubitava che Cora avrebbe scelto di allontanarsi così tanto se le fosse importato di lui anche solo un briciolo di quanto a lui importava di lei.

Il solo pensiero bastava a spezzargli il cuore e lo faceva sentire inutile, incazzato e parecchio stupido. Fino a quel pomeriggio era stato sul serio convinto che lei lo ricambiasse, anche se a dire il vero in tutto il tempo in cui erano stati insieme non si erano mai detti chiaro e tondo che si amavano. Ah, che imbecille che era!

«Perché?» chiese con veemenza, visto che lei non si decideva a parlare. La bibliotecaria li squadrò entrambi con astio mentre passava con il suo carrello carico di libri. Mike non la degnò nemmeno di uno sguardo ma abbassò la voce, anche solo per cercare di suonare un po’ meno disperato. «Credevo che ormai i tuoi rapporti con tuo fratello fossero… insomma, pensavo… da come ne parli ero convinto che aveste riannodato tutti i fili spezzati e che voleste recuperare il tempo perduto e vivere insieme, vicini, condividere…»

Non c’era verso, non riusciva a continuare. La verità era che, per quanto amando Cora tenesse a vederla recuperare finalmente il poco che restava della propria famiglia, la sola cosa che avrebbe voluto dirle era: «Credevo che saresti rimasta a Beacon Hills anche per essere più vicina a me, perché pensavo che ci tenessi».

Sconfortato, risollevò il capo per guardare Cora in faccia. Che almeno lei glielo dicesse chiaro e tondo che non avevano un domani.

Si era aspettato la Cora bellicosa di poco prima, invece lei aveva le gote rosse come due mele mature e sembrava che fosse indecisa tra lo sbattere le palpebre come un timido cerbiatto dei cartoni animati o digrignare i denti e ruggire. Dio, alle volte Mike davvero non sapeva come approcciarla e non era sicuro di comprenderla. Ancora si ricordava quando era stato convinto che avesse un debole per Stiles e invece quei due erano diventati amici inseparabili e praticamente cognati. A maggior ragione, che motivo aveva Cora di volersene tornare in Messico, lontana dal fratello, dagli amici, da lui? Era così ingiusto.

«Non posso vivere in due posti contemporaneamente.»

Cora aveva finalmente ritrovato l’uso della parola e il suo tono era al limite della concitazione. Mike avrebbe potuto usare i sensi per prevedere che tipo di tirata stava per piovergli tra capo e collo, ma aveva paura di saperlo. Per quanto avesse desiderato una spiegazione, non era davvero pronto a sentirsi liquidare e fu sul punto di zittirla. Cora non gliene lasciò il tempo.

«Tecnicamente non posso nemmeno far parte di due branchi contemporaneamente, lo sai… voglio dire, anche se Derek è mio fratello e sarà sempre anche branco per me, il suo non è il branco in cui finirò per vivere e non…» All’improvviso pareva soprattutto timida e, trattandosi di lei era parecchio inusuale. «Non posso certo restare qui a Yale senza il permesso di Morris. Lui è l’Alpha e Tara è il suo Emissario ed è logico che dovessi avere il loro permesso prima di dirtelo. Morris ha già detto di sì, in realtà, ma non è ufficiale, Tara deve prima scrivere all’Emissario del mio branco adottivo a Citta del Messico e Derek deve avere il tempo di abituarsi all’idea, anche se in fondo l’aveva capito da un pezzo e io… io sembro Stiles, santo cielo! Io non sapevo come tirare fuori l’argomento. Quindi suppongo che te l’avrei detto alla fine del Master.»

Fu il turno di Mike di sbattere le palpebre più o meno come un Bambi abbagliato dai fari di un tir. «Restare qui a Yale?»

Cora annuì, accennando un sorriso degno di una fanciulla uscita da un romanzo di Jane Austen. Mike si chiese se il mondo stava finendo sottosopra. Di sicuro sottosopra c’era appena finito il suo stomaco, che aveva compiuto una capriola e poi si era annodato troppo stretto.

«A Yale…» ripeté, sentendosi un po’ come un disco rotto. Il cuore aveva preso a rimbombargli così forte nel petto che provare ad ascoltare il battito di quello di Cora era impossibile.

Lei annui e si mordicchiò un labbro. «Dici sempre che vorresti restare e lavorare nel campo accademico e so che hai ricevuto delle buone offerte, quindi immagino che questo sarà il tuo branco per un bel pezzo e perciò sarà anche il mio se…»

Si interruppe e indurì lo sguardo in quel modo talmente da lei che Mike aveva imparato a conoscerlo tanto da decifrarne facilmente i sottintesi. Quando Cora aveva quell’espressione poteva incutere timore o sembrare sul punto di incazzarsi ed esplodere, mentre in realtà – Mike lo sapeva bene – stava solamente tentando di non mostrarsi troppo vulnerabile. Che sciocca, non vedeva che lo teneva in pugno? Mike pendeva dalle sue labbra perfino più del solito. Tutto quel discorso era l’esatto contrario di ciò che aveva temuto e che si era aspettato e, se non le aveva ancora gettato le braccia al collo per baciarla davanti a tutta la biblioteca, era perché nell’ascoltarla parlare le gambe gli erano diventate molli per l’emozione e non era il caso di chiedere a una ragazza di sposarti mentre assomigliavi a un gigantesco budino con gli occhi sgranati per lo stupore.

«Hai capito ora, idiota?» lo apostrofò Cora, storcendo le labbra in una smorfia e riducendo il tono di voce a un soffio in apparenza collerico e infastidito. «Non posso vivere a Beacon Hills con Derek, perché voglio restare qui con te.»

«Con me» le fece eco Mike, ancora più imbambolato. E felice e completamente andato, perso, senza alcuna speranza di recupero. «A Yale con me…»

«Certo, con te, cretino. Con chi dovrei volerci restare? Con il tizio che pulisce i corridoi del mio dormitorio? Voglio restare a Yale con te, ovvio. Perché… beh…» Cora scosse appena il capo, incrociò le braccia sul petto, e sibilò tra i denti: «Perché ti amo, brutto stupido malfidato!»

Mike sentì il cuore perdere un battito e un istante dopo aveva afferrato Cora per la vita e la stava baciando. Pazienza se, con il tavolo di mezzo, la posizione era davvero scomoda, se qualche altro studente aveva cominciato a fischiare, in barba al regolamento che imponeva il silenzio, e se a breve la bibliotecaria li avrebbe espulsi entrambi con ignominia. Tanto non sarebbe stata la prima volta e comunque non gliene importava un fico secco. Proprio no, non dopo ciò che Cora aveva appena detto.

Mike non provò neppure a risponderle, anche perché in ogni caso lei poteva perfino annusare quanto schifosamente felice era riuscita a renderlo e con quanto trasporto la ricambiava. Invece la baciò con ancora più impeto e pensò che era proprio vero: Cora era sul serio quella giusta, alla fine non si era affatto sbagliato.


End file.
